Just One Day
by The Andromeda Effect
Summary: After realizing how hard her boss works everyday, Komachi decides to have a surprise picnic for Eiki. But why is finding just one day off so difficult?


"Phew, the day is finally over!"

Komachi Onozuka stepped out of her boat. She was exhausted and glad her shift had finally ended. Stretching, she observed the scenery ahead of her. _Mmm, the flowers in Higan look lovely during this time of the year. _As she walked across the dock, she spotted her boss in the distance. _Oh, Lady Eiki's shift ended at the same time as mine._ "Lady Eiki!" she called out as she rushed towards her boss.

"Hello, Lady Eiki!" Komachi greeted. She let out a warm smiled. "How has your day been?"

"Today has been a fine day," the enma responded. The softness of her voice and the dull look in her sapphire eyes suggested that she was tired.

"Are you sure?" Komachi questioned, "You look exhausted. Did something happen today?"

"Well, I did have to use the Cleansed Crystal Mirror quite a few times today," Eiki answered with a meek smile. "Don't worry, I should be fine after resting for a while."

"Ah, I see."

The two departed and went their ways. _Hmm, Lady Eiki sure is busy all the time, _Komachi thought as she strolled along the dirt road to her house. _It would be nice if we could relax and have fun for just one day. I mean, there are breaks between shifts and all, but that time is used for getting sleep and perhaps going to Gensokyo to lecture. Days off are rare, though, especially during this time of the year. I wonder when is our next day off- _Her red eyes suddenly shimmered. "That's right! We both have a day off tomorrow," she said out loud. "Tomorrow is the perfect opportunity!"

When Komachi arrived at her house, she began to plan for their day off. "We could have a picnic at Gensokyo," she mumbled as she removed checkered blankets from a cabinet, "It could be a surprise." She fumbled through another cabinet. "Now, where is it…aha!" She grabbed the woven basket from the top shelf. _Now I just have to get the food prepared tomorrow morning. _

The following morning, Komachi laid the food for the picnic on the table: a few sandwiches, some fruit, and drinks. _It's not much but I suppose this should be fine, _she thought while observing the edibles, her arms crossed. She carefully placed the food into the basket. _Ah, I cannot wait to see how she reacts when she sees this! _Beaming, she headed out the door of her home, the basket being carried behind her back.

The sky was quite bright outside, but that was to be expected at Higan. _Hopefully, it is a sunny and lovely day in Gensokyo as well. How nice that would be! _She ascended the steps of Eiki's porch and knocked twice on the door.

"Lady Eiki?" Komachi knocked on the door again. "Hello?" The mahogany door slowly opened. "Good morning, Lady Eiki! I was just wondering if you would like to-"

"I'm sorry, Komachi," Eiki interrupted, "But I am in the middle of finishing work I that I was unable to get to yesterday."

"Oh, is that so?" the shinigami said, her voice less enthusiastic than it had been a while ago.

Eiki nodded. "Again, I am terribly sorry. It's just that there is a lot of work to do and all." She spotted a corner of the basket that was being held behind the shinigami's back. "I'm sorry for interrupting you earlier as well. What is it that you wanted to tell me?"

"Nevermind, Lady Eiki," Komachi said hastily, her grip on the basket tightening, "You seem pretty busy right now and I don't want to waste too much of your time."

"Alright, I shall see you at work tomorrow," Eiki spoke, her eyes moving from the basket to Komachi. "Goodbye."

"Goodbye." It was only when Eiki shut the door did Komachi remove the woven basket from behind her back. Sighing, she transferred it to her right arm. _I guess today was not the right day. The weather in Gensokyo is probably not that pleasant either. _She began to head back towards her home. _Well, since we cannot have a picnic together, then I suppose I can just spend the rest of the day in Former Hell. Yeah, that should be nice. The right day will arrive soon._

* * *

><p>Based on Komachi's experience from working at the Ministry, she knew that days off from work were quite rare. However, that was proven to be false the following week.<p>

_I really hope that Lady Eiki is available this week, _Komachi thought as she re-folded the red and white checkered blankets. _And I think it would be a good idea to go to her house to ask her if she can come before I pack the food. The oni did not seem to be fond of the juice that I brought…_

Once again, she stepped outside of her home and followed the dirt path to Eiki's house. Beautiful flowers surrounded her and made the shinigami feel optimistic. _I hope the flowers in Gensokyo have already bloomed. That would be lovely!_

As Komachi walked up the steps of the wooden front porch, she was surprised to find a bright yellow note hanging on the door.

_Taking care of some business at the Ministry. -Eiki_

"Oh," Komachi spoke, disappointed. _Oh well, if she has more work to attend to, then I ought to just leave her to it. She is in a very important position after all. _The shinigami silently sauntered back to her abode.

_I guess today is not the right day. The flowers in Gensokyo probably have not bloomed. _She spotted a red spider lily at the corner of her left eye. _Well, since we cannot have a picnic today, then I suppose I can just spend the rest of the day cleaning my boat and polishing my scythe. I mean, I have nothing else to do. The proper day will arrive someday._

* * *

><p>"There will be a slight increase in the amount of souls we will be receiving next month," Eiki announced, her hands folded on the desk in front of her. "We should expect more work to come, especially in the next couple of months." She paused and eyed her associate across the table. "Komachi!" Her sleeping subordinate woke up startled. "Now is not the time to nap. There are many issues that I need to address, and it would be a shame if you missed all of them," Eiki boomed.<p>

"S-sorry about that," Komachi apologized, her face bright red.

"As I was saying," Eiki continued, her gaze locked on the shinigami, "we will have more work next month. Make sure you are prepared."

_I guess that means that there will be no time to have that picnic, _Komachi thought. She sighed and continued listening.

"However, I have given you a day off from work this following week so you can at least have some rest."

"Eh?" Komachi gasped, "Really?" Eiki nodded. Komachi's face lit up like sunshine. _We may be able to continue the picnic! _"But how about you, Lady Eiki?" Komachi asked, blushing slightly. "Do you also have the day off?"

"Unfortunately," Eiki stated, "I have a meeting that I must attend."

Komachi's spirit suddenly dropped. _To think that we could actually have a day off together… _

"Komachi, are you alright? You seem a little upset." Eiki sounded a bit concerned.

"Er, I'm fine, Lady Eiki," Komachi lied, "There is nothing to worry about." _Aww, I guess that would not be the right day either..._

"Very well then," Eiki spoke in her usual formal tone. She examined the scroll in front of her.

_It's hopeless! I should just forget about having the picnic or any sort of day where Lady Eiki and I could just relax. But why is it so difficult? It's just a single day! A single day where we could both have fun together and forget about our problems. Is that too much to ask for? It will even become impossible next month with the increase in the workload and all. That's too bad..._

"Komachi, are you listening?"

"I'm sorry, Lady Eiki," Komachi apologized again. "Er, what were you talking about?"

"I was talking about the new employee and was asking if you would be able to teach her some of the basics." Eiki frowned and tilted her head. "Really, Komachi, is something bothering you? You do not seem all like yourself today."

"Don't worry about me," Komachi smiled. "I am fine, I promise." The look on the enma's face showed that she was not convinced. _Ah, this picnic is controlling my mind! Why am I so worried about it? I mean, it's just a single day off. Just one... _She looked up at her boss. _Well, since the busiest time of the year is approaching, then I suppose work is what I should be focusing on right now. That is what is best._

* * *

><p>Komachi stumbled out of her boat. She was worn out but was joyous that the busy season had ended. Weary, she took a glimpse at the scenery. <em>The flowers in Higan look quite dull today. Has it always been like that? <em>The shinigami shrugged and began her trip to her house.

_I have day off tomorrow. I wonder what I shall do. Go to Former Hell? Clean my scythe? Refurnish my boat? _She felt her eyelids getting heavier. _Nah, I should just sleep. Sleep the entire day..._

Komachi was woken up the following morning by a knock on the door. Groggy, she reluctantly left the warmth and coziness of her bed to see who it was. She opened the door and was surprised at who she found at her doorstep.

"Good morning, Komachi," her boss greeted with a warm smile.

"Hello, Lady Eiki," Komachi replied, her drowsiness beginning to float away from her body and fly out the door. _I wonder why she is here today. Did I do something? _"Er, what brings you here today?" the shinigami asked.

"Well," Eiki began, her smile growing wider, "I was just wondering if you would like to Gensokyo with me."

"For whatever reason?" Komachi questioned. She was puzzled. _Come to Gensokyo? I know that Lady Eiki likes to go to Gensokyo to warn others about their fates and what not, but she usually doesn't ask this early in the morning…_

"To have a picnic," Eiki answered. She held up the woven basket in her left hand. "You have been working harder than usual during these past few months, so I thought it would be nice if we could just spend the day relaxing."

Komachi's eyes widened. _I forgot all about wanting to have that picnic!_

"In addition," Eiki continued, "you have been acting differently ever since that day you arrived at my house. You would not admit what was bothering you. I suddenly remembered seeing a basket behind your back during the day you came to visit me. Because of that, I figured you wanted to have a picnic with me. However, due to work, that would be a little difficult, especially during that time of the year. I apologize for not having the time to spend a day with you."

"Ah, there's no need to apologize Lady Eiki!" Komachi spoke immediately, her cheeks reddening. "I understand that you have a lot of work to do, especially since you are an enma. The reason why I was so concerned was because I didn't know that a having single day off to relax would be that difficult. In all honesty, I forgot that I even planned to have a day off with you," she confessed, "But I am glad that that will be happening today."

Eiki grinned. "I'm glad you understand."

"Of course I would!" Komachi laughed, "I am your subordinate and your friend!" She turned back to her house. "I'll be right out! Just let me get dressed first."

Soon, the two were walking together along the dirt road. Warm light engulfed them and beautiful flowers surrounded them everywhere. "The weather in Gensokyo should be wonderful today," Eiki spoke as they approached the dock, "and I hear the flowers are in full bloom."

_ That should be nice. It's just the right day!_ Komachi thought.

_ Just the right day._


End file.
